


蝙蝠侠‘死’而复生后得到的9+N个拥抱

by kycydzf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hugging, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: 当Bruce Wayne回归，有很多抱抱要补。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nine People (Plus a Few More) Who Hugged Batman When He Came Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249112) by Mithen. 



> 这篇背景虽然jen女神没说，但很明显是《最终危机》里蝙蝠侠被达克赛德的“欧米茄光线”射杀，但实际未死，意识被传送到远古，经过混乱的时间流最终回到现实的背景。值得一提的就是在所有人都看到超人身抱蝙蝠侠尸体，并出席葬礼后，只有三少提姆不相信布鲁斯死去，而是一直坚定的寻找他未死的证据，最终让大家相信蝙蝠侠未死，只是被传到时间流里去了。

他有预料到他回来的时候会有拥抱等着他。  
  
他只是没预料到有 _那么多_ 。  
  
: : :  
  
Dick的拥抱感觉特别怪诞，因为他们同时身穿蝙蝠装。Dick用手臂环住他久久不放，就好像他再也不会放他走，于是Bruce用手臂回抱他的接班人——那么熟悉，那么相像，但又如此不同——拥抱回去。  
  
Damian—— _罗宾_ ，多奇怪，小小又沉郁的罗宾，他神秘的儿子——是完全不同的另一种拥抱：试探，犹豫不决，在Dick的热烈表现后才有想法的。这孩子拥抱的就好像他完全不知道怎样去拥抱。确实有很大可能从来没有人教过他。Bruce猜测Dick以后会好好教这孩子的，他能从这孩子的眼神里看出，从他看向 _他的_ 蝙蝠侠的方式看出。  
  
: : :  
  
他刚从奇怪的新蝙蝠摩托里下来时Alfred在洞穴里等着他，身后跟着他的两个儿子。他知道了那个消息，当然了，而他以向来平静沉稳的声音说：“Bruce少爷。”  
  
Bruce迈步向前，然后又停住了。“我得换装，”他说，又因出口唐突而皱眉。但Alfred听懂了，一如既往，然后严肃的点头。  
  
在楼上他的房间里，他的衣服平整的摆放在床上：他最爱的深灰西装。他轻轻的触碰它，脑海中绘出Alfred的手一丝不苟整理衣服的场景。然后他脱下蝙蝠装，换上西装，感受到上好衣料摩擦皮肤的细语，让自己从蝙蝠侠变为Bruce。  
  
当他扣上最后一个扣子时，传来了谨慎的敲门声。Alfred站在门口看着他。  
  
Bruce走向他，用臂膀环住他。  
  
只有当Alfred拥抱回来时Bruce才感觉足够安全，至少，安全到可以哭泣。  
  
: : :  
  
Steph在Barbara凶猛，几近生气的拥抱他时后退，后者还在他耳边细语不要对女孩太过严厉。他在她仍把一半隐与黑暗中时皱眉。“蝙蝠女从不犹豫，”他低吼，于是她微笑起来，把自己扔向他的怀抱。  
  
: : :  
  
Cass毫无警告的从蝙蝠洞的阴影处落下，从后背给他来了个“忍者抱”，信任他不会本能的把她摔到房间的另一头。  
  
: : :  
  
Kara轻轻的把手臂环住他，就好像他是个易碎精美的瓷器。他能感觉到她放在他背后的手颤抖着，她整个身体都在颤。她发出一声纵情痛苦的啜泣，安静的颤抖着，她的肌肉因悲伤而克制、僵硬，抱着他就好像他是个从死亡浪潮里被救回来的瑰宝。  
  
: : :  
  
Tim仅仅只是走向他的拥抱，在Bruce紧拥着他时杵了很长，很长时间，他的脸埋在Bruce的肩头，而Bruce对他细语。  
  
: : :  
  
蝙蝠侠叹息，查看联盟的监控器：一切安好。有着软垫的监控椅看起来十分诱人，但Bruce觉的他一坐下去就会开始打瞌睡，所以他站着，在监控器前迈着步子。寂静中只有电子设备的嗡嗡声，Bruce允许自己放松，就一小会。他仍觉得.......奇怪。不是倒时差那种，而是一种更深层次的，更强烈奇异感。就好像他的身体在这，在他归属的21世纪，但他的灵魂——没有准确的科学术语来形容——仍游离着，仍遗失在无尽的时间线里。当然，假以时日他会适应的，但现在他觉得他在没有系锚的飘着。而且不知怎的，就好像其他人都可以感觉到一样，他们用拥抱来固定他，试着让他回到现在，回到这个世界。  
  
不是说他讨厌拥抱，他迈着步想着。完全不是。只是 _每个人_ 都在拥抱他。J'onn的拥抱温柔又温暖，充满着喜悦与赐福；Diana  
的战士紧抱使他振作；Wally激动的后背一击几乎让他大笑起来。但当他在拥抱Donna Troy，光博士和刚果神猿（说真的， _刚果神猿_ ？）时，他开始觉得有点拥抱疲倦了。而在感觉像是几天的重逢和寒暄后，他仍没有见到——  
  
“我想的我能在这里找到你，”一个安静的声音说，他的胃熟悉的半扭起来。  
  
他有不同的三个或风趣，或儒雅，或深刻的回复梗在喉头，说出口的却是低低的滚喉声：“Mmhh.”  
  
“又回到监视任务里来了？”不是那个准备好的风趣的回复，但是接下来脱口而出的一句话。Bruce发现自己奇怪地因陈词滥调而感到苦恼。  
  
“是啊。”Clark看起来一点也不介意。他走去站在蝙蝠侠身旁。“不介意我加入你吧？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
有一会儿他们安静的看着监控，Bruce发现自己奇怪的陷入‘Clark明显将是唯一一个再见到他 _没有_ 把他拽入拥抱’的深思。他不确定他对此怎么想。一方面，他对此感到释然。另一方面——  
  
他调整了一个监控器，凝视着它。  
  
另一方面，残酷的现实让他得承认——对他自己承认，如果没有其他人的拥抱——他以为那个'S'－盾牌(shield)会是他游离时期的精神支柱，Clark声音的抑扬顿挫和回声总会出现在他的梦境里。当他想到‘家’这个词是，他曾想过...  
  
最终你知道了很多自身的事。  
  
他看向Clark，他仍紧盯监视器，苍白的电子光反射到他的脸上。他的眼睛紧盯着其中一个监视器，显示着绕地球转的众多卫星轨道。以防有流星或其他什么外来威胁。他看起来气色不好，Bruce想。那想法令人恼怒。当Bruce瞥向他时他看起来不好，就好像透过汹涌的水涡看他，他现在看起来被压垮了。那很自然，当然了，但仍.....令人不快。Bruce绞尽脑汁找着词来说话，但一无所获。找到的全是油腔滑调又无意义的词。所以他仅仅是沉默的站在Clark身旁，看着监视器里的世界分解又重组。  
  
Clark看起来真的不会去拥抱他，看起来仅仅和他的朋友一起看监视器就已经让他足够愉快了。那很好，因为Bruce最近已经被拥抱过多次了。 _某个人_ 不想从他这要一个拥抱真是赐福之举，用不着用拥抱来证实他的存在，用不着触碰。那真是——  
  
Bruce的想法被Clark的突然伸手打断了，那是不解思索的，十分尴尬的摸索，他把一只手放在他的手臂上，触到他的手肘。Bruce能感透过衣服感觉到他手指的温暖，那轻轻的触摸，不知怎的令人震惊的亲密。  
  
“我很高兴你回来了，”Clark沙哑的说。  
  
然后不知怎的Bruce用和拥抱 _完全不同_ 的方式环住Clark，比轻拍肩膀更亲近。Bruce抱的更紧，迷糊的感觉，感觉好像他的灵魂最终回到他的身体里，感觉他 _此时_ 最终完整，在这个时刻，最终真实起来。他需要这个，他明白了。或许Clark不需要，但， _他_ 需要。  
  
Clark长长的，颤抖的吸进一口气，他的脸颊抵着斗篷的黑皮革，突然间Bruce不想他们间再有任何阻拦。他把斗篷脱下，Clark把他的脸埋在他的发间，深吸着，那个拥抱远比“拥抱着拍拍背”更加出格：太过渴求，太过绝望。“我很高兴你回来了，”Clark重复着，这次他的声音坚定而猛烈，充满着一种奇怪的凯旋而归感。  
  
Bruce觉得时间本身终于旋回它正确的位置，而自己再一次身处现实。  
  
回来真好。(It was good to be back.)  
  
FIN


End file.
